The present invention relates to food products and more particularly to a method for preparing low calorie pasta products.
Control of caloric intake has become an ever-increasing concern for many people. For this reason, low calorie food products are commonly found on grocery store shelves. In some instances, calorie reduction per serving is obtained merely by reducing the size of the edible portion, for example, thin-sliced bread. However, in most instances, calorie reduction is obtained by including a non-assimilable material in the food product. The non-asimilable material may be provided for flavoring purposes or for bulking purposes. Typical of such non-assimilable bulking material is finely ground rice hulls and soybean hulls. Flavoring replacement is illustrated in the case where sugar, which is a nutritive sweetener, is replaced in whole or in part, by saccharin, a non-nutritive sweetener.